


Решающий выбор (Decisive Choice)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [14]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Не все пользователи внимательны к своей системе, поэтому порой её жителям приходится сами браться за улучшение своего дома.Текст состоит из взаимоисключающих вариантов развития событий, как именно будет развиваться сюжет, решать читателю. От того некоторые пункты, упомянутые в шапке, относятся только к определенным вариантам событий.





	1. >start

Грохоты взрывов раздавались на всю Систему. Биты разлетались в стороны, рассыпаясь на двоичный код, и оседали на землю, впитываясь обратно в толщу жёсткого диска. Оружие антивирусного ПО не могло принести вреда обычным файлам, поэтому, сколько бы Макафи ни бушевала направо-налево, оставить какой-то след в Системе она никак не могла. Впрочем, это не было её целью.

— Пидор… — Макафи выдернула чеку и забросила гранату на участок КвикСи. — Выходи уже, мудила!

Очередной взрыв создал воронку, но лачуга КвикСи даже не шелохнулась.

— Даже если я выйду, ты ничего не сможешь сделать, — КвикСи улыбнулся своим кривозубым ртом, пожимая плечами. Крутанув на пальце ключи доступа к интернету и браузерам, он показушно зевнул. Через несколько секунд компьютер должен был выйти из гибернации, и КвикСи продолжил бы и дальше свою работу. Макафи давно знала, кто вечно подгружает в Систему вирусы и надоедает браузерам, но что она могла сделать, если в её базах не было никаких оснований для уничтожения, да даже для ареста этого пройдохи? Она скрипела зубами, вымещала злобу как могла, терпела нытьё браузеров о том, что ими пользуются аддоны КвикСи, как дешевыми проститутками, но сделать ничего не могла, и это бесило с каждым разом всё больше и больше.

Систему озарило зелёным светом Виндоус Аэро, программы, запущенные до закрытия крышки ноутбука, постепенно возвращались к работе. КвикСи входил в их число. Он поправил свою рубаху, закатал рукава и вразвалку пошёл к калитке. Стоило ему выйти на улицу, как к его голове тут же приставили дробовик. Выстрел точно в глазницу разнес половину головы в клочья, оболочка повисла ошметками, под собственным весом опускаясь ниже, тонкой полоской сдирая покров с шеи и обнажая программный код под ней. Ствол позвоночника искрился, микропроцессы пытались найти недостающий кусок и подключиться к нему.

— Это бессмысленно, — КвикСи ухмыльнулся половиной рта и одним глазом глянул на взбешенную Макафи.

— Ёбаный горец… — Макафи выстрелила в коленную чашечку, раздробив КвикСи ногу. Часть ноги в красном шлёпанце отлетела в сторону. Антивирус сплюнула и ушла — пришло уведомление об атаке вирусов в загрузочном секторе. Так было каждый раз. Что бы она ни делала с КвикСи, через несколько часов он восстанавливался, а вирусов в Системе с каждым запуском становилось всё больше.

  


В секторе загрузки работы, как всегда, было невпроворот. Тут копошился Даунлод Мастер, раскладывая свои закачки по папкам соответственно формату. Браузеры скидывали в основном свои загрузки в одну кучу, не заботясь об их дальнейшей судьбе.

— Долли, — Макафи похлопала загрузчик по плечу.

— Опять? Да когда ж это кончится, — Даунлод Мастер разбросал файлы по папкам и, сунув руки в свой комбинезон и насупившись, отошёл за спину антивируса. — Когда уже Пользователь додумается-то… — он поправил кепку и закурил. Всё равно работа антивируса всегда подтормаживала Систему, а тут грех не воспользоваться перекуром.

— Я ему памятник сделаю сама, блядь, когда это произойдёт, — Макафи подключила огнемет и достала из кармана приманку для вирусов. Бросив шашку в центр комнаты, она нажала кнопку на поясе. Аппарат тихо запищал, звуча всё громче, пока резко не затих. На таких частотах его могли слышать только вирусы, они зачарованно ползли на звук, выбираясь из файлов и нераспакованных архивов. Макафи открыла вентиль. Вирусы корчились в пламени и пищали, спертый запах наполнил загрузочный сектор, позже писк вирусов сменился скворчанием их выжженной оболочки и наполнителя, вредоносный код растворялся в воздухе. Макафи шагнула вперед, не выпуская оружия из рук. Твари ещё могли остаться. Парочка и правда затаилась в недрах архивов, некоторые прятались в скрытых секторах, но от сканера антивируса нельзя было так легко спрятаться.

— Стой!

— Чё… — Макафи убрала в сторону дуло огнемета и сдвинула на лоб очки. — Найтли? Какого хера ты тут забыл?

— Макафи, послушай, пожалуйста! — браузер активно замахал руками, пытаясь остановить антивирус, но Макафи уже просканировала недофайрфокса. Подняв Найтли с пола за шею, она зубами вскрыла скобу перчатки на свободной руке, железный щиток с грохотом свалился на пол. Отряхнув руку, она размяла пальцы и сунула ладонь в открытый рот браузера, просовывая руку всё глубже. Ухватив мелкий вирус, она резко выдернула его наружу. Найтли свалился на пол и схватился за горло, откашливаясь.

— Ну и какого хера? — Макафи сжала в руке вирус до хруста и полного уничтожения. Теперь уже обеззараженная жидкость стекала по пальцам, падая на землю и впитываясь в неё. Она отряхнула руку и огляделась. Вирусов больше не осталось, можно было свободно выдохнуть. Антивирус снова посмотрела на Найтли. — Зачем ты заразил себя?

— Сам себя? — Даунлод подошёл ближе и помог Найтли встать. — А так вообще можно?

— Можно, — Макафи подняла броню с пола и надела её на руку. — Ну?

Найтли открыл рот, но ни слова не смог сказать, Макафи слишком грубо действовала. Браузер нарисовал в воздухе ответ:

«Хотел, чтобы ты меня удалила. Не вышло.»

Найтли кулаком протёр угол порванного рта.

— Зачем это ещё? Такие вирусы вычищаются без удаления… И совершать самоубийство моими руками — это подло! Хотел, чтобы Пользователь обозлился на меня, а не Мозиллу, да?

— Он и так на тебя злится, — усмехнулся Даунлод Мастер. Все в Системе знали, что Макафи хрен удалишь — Пользователь несколько раз безуспешно пытался это сделать, от безысходности обыскивая все папки. Его право, вот только прекрасная дамочка никуда не уходила.

— Заткнись. Найтли, зачем всё-таки? Тебя установили только вчера, к чему это?

«Не хотел попадаться этому КвикСи. Попросил ТимВьюера грузануть мне какого-нибудь вируса, чтобы ты удалила меня до того, как…»

— Эта скотина, — Макафи сжала пальцы в кулак. — Он уже и браузеры все запугал, тварь. Как бы я хотела его вздернуть, — Макафи ударила пару раз кулаком в ладонь. Бесполезное желание. Она посмотрела на Найтли. — Последний нетронутый браузер остался в системе…

— Пользователь скачает ещё, если и его тронут, — Даунлод кивнул на полки с контейнерами. — За две недели тут уже с десяток разных браузеров было. Одним меньше, одним больше. Если только…

«Только?»

— Ты мог бы заразить какой-нибудь хернёй КвикСи, когда он доберется до тебя. Есть же что-нибудь, чего хватит для удаления, да, Макафи?

— Да полно, — Макафи бросила взгляд на браузер и разобрала огнемет, переложив части в один контейнер, который прикрепила к спине. — Только вот приносить его в жертву не очень хочется… — она взъерошила сине-рыжие волосы Найтли, тот поморщился: перчатки Макафи были слишком тяжёлыми. — Но одну идею он подкинул. Мы же можем уговорить ТимВьюера помочь нам с заражением КвикСи. Вот тогда уж я до него доберусь, — Макафи с предвкушением размяла пальцы.

«Он не самый сговорчивый тип, ему тоже не хочется рисковать…»

Найтли потёр шею, без слов было тяжело.

«Почему бы тебе самой не подпустить КвикСи ближе? Подсунула бы ему какой вредоносный код, у тебя же должно быть полно хлама в карантине.»

— Ахах! — Даунлод похлопал Найтли по спине. — Ты такой шутник! Я тебя умоляю, добрая Макафи! Не-е, наша дамочка не из таких.

— Ой, да завали, — Макафи сложила руки на груди. Даунлод был прав, но ради дела, может, смириться раз? Правда, одна мысль о том, чтобы по-доброму относиться к этой твари, была противна.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — Даунлод усмехнулся. — Решай, без твоего ведома всё равно не выйдет вирусами ворочать, — загрузчик поднял коробку и понёс на распаковку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » согласиться с Макафи (уговорить ТимВьюера на удаление КвикСи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778940  
>  » согласиться с Найтли (подпустить КвикСи ближе к Макафи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778967  
>  » согласиться с Даунлодом (сделать Найтли троянским конём)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42779000


	2. >>McAfee AntiVirus

— Решай… — Макафи посмотрела на Найтли. — Нет, парня сдавать не будем, и к себе я этого кривозубого тоже не подпущу. Попробуем всё же через Тима, он мне должен за прошлый проёб.

— Который? — Даунлод осмотрел коробки и, махнув на них, уменьшил скорость загрузки, чтобы подольше можно было отлынивать от работы. — Только не говори, что он накачал слишком много вирусов. Потому что теперь ты хочешь попросить его сделать то же самое.

— Завали.

— Всегда знал, что двойные стандарты у тех, кто имеет власть, страшнее, чем у остальных.

— Сказал тот, кто впихивает свою рекламу, отбирая её у того же Ютуба, при этом позволяя скачивать видео по прямым ссылкам.

— Не передёргивай, это другое, — Даунлод махнул рукой. Тут хотя бы не он лично был виноват, а разработчики, и вообще этот конфликт интересов компаний не был связан с его личной сферой работы.

  


В отличие от антивирусов, которые пусть и имели колоссальные программные возможности в сравнении с другими — это право и заглянуть в чужой код, и удалить, и закрыть кого угодно неугодного базам, — ТимВьюер и подобные ему имели куда более страшные способности. Имитация действий Пользователя, самого непредсказуемого и всемогущего для компьютерного мира существа, пугала в одной только теории. И пусть ТимВьюер всего лишь отдавал всё управление от одного Великого Существа другому, никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что он сам не может сымитировать действия Пользователя в своих интересах. А на это сейчас и рассчитывала Макафи.

— И не надейся, — ТимВьюер встал и оправил синюю рясу. Сложив руки на груди, он медленно спустился со своего рабочего места — огромной башни из файлов, за которой был спрятан рабочий код. Если вглядеться в просветы между файлами, можно было увидеть поток байтов через сеть, передающий или забирающий управление на звук, видео и периферические устройства ввода-вывода по спадающим с вершины проводам. Спиральная лестница, образованная выступающими из башни трубок выглядела хрупкой, но ТимВьюер умудрялся по ней спокойно спускаться и подниматься, казалось, без особых усилий. Он практически сплыл вниз в своей длинной мантии.

— Выпендрёжник, — Даунлод завистливо хмыкнул и сунул руки в рабочий комбинезон.

— Тим, — Макафи подошла к ТимВьюеру, теперь, когда тот спустился, он был её на полторы головы ниже, и всё его величие уже не казалось таким уж очевидным. — Ты мой должник, помнишь?

— Я не могу удалить вашу проблему, мне запрещено вмешиваться в жизнь Системы без указаний от Пользователя, — ТимВьюер поднял руки и хлопнул в ладоши над головой. На стене огромного помещения высветился сначала список контактов с компьютерами из листа Пользователя, потом каждый из контактов сменился небольшим окном интерфейса, где можно было увидеть рабочий стол каждого из списка, кроме отключенных Пользователей. — Мы можем только наблюдать за ними, но вмешательство, как запретный плод, столь желанно и недосягаемо для нас, простых обыва…

— Харэ, — прервала Макафи ТимВьюера и склонилась ниже. — Ещё хоть слово, и ты у меня в стену полетишь, в сторону WORK_348, — она указала пальцем на окно пользователя, где на кровавые ошмётки рассыпались то ли демоны, то ли монстры. Внизу было подписано название игры «DOOM», но на этом компьютере оно никому ни о чем не говорило, а вот видеоряд был красочным. Вспоминались дни, когда Система кишела вирусами и зараженными программами, а на компьютере был установлен далеко не один антивирус для борьбы со всем этим дерьмом.

— Шантаж — это так грубо, — ТимВьюер сунул руки в рукава и поёжился. — Я всё равно не могу нарушить свои протоколы и уничтожить КвикСи.

— Удалить, — поправила Макафи. — Нам просто надо его удалить.

— Увы, — ТимВьюер покачал головой, — даже мой собрат из другой Системы не возьмется так хозяйничать тут. Если кто из Пользователей тех Систем поймет, что произошло…

— Чёрт, — Макафи хмуро посмотрела на окна с рабочими столами. — А прямой канал ты сможешь открыть? — тут хватало тормозящих Систем, где явно были ненасытные твари, готовые сожрать любую Систему, дай им только волю.

— Смогу, — ТимВьюер достал из рясы электронный ключ и подошёл к своей рабочей башне. —Но в прошлый раз ты меня за это и…

— Ты же не собираешься наводнить эту Систему вирусами? — Даунлод дёрнул Макафи за локоть. — Ты хоть представляешь себе последствия? Да, кто-то, может, и заразит твоего КвикСи, но что если пострадает Система? Стоит ли оно того? Ещё не поздно выбрать что-нибудь другое, эй…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > согласиться с Найтли (подпустить КвикСи ближе к Макафи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778967  
>  > согласиться с Даунлодом (сделать Найтли троянским конём)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42779000  
>  > продолжить (пустить в Систему вирусов)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778949


	3. >>Mozilla Firefox Nightly

— А что ты предлагаешь? Согласиться с Найтли и переспать с… с «этим»?! У меня не выйдет, — Макафи поморщилась. — Он отвратителен, зубы торчат во все стороны, серьезно, во всех направлениях и измерениях, я уверена! И одевается как зефирное пирожное, ей-богу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят зефирные пирожные, — Даунлод усмехнулся.

— Я много дерьма проверяю, было там что-то похожее.

«Но твоя жертва нам всем поможет, и мы обойдёмся малыми жертвами.»

— Найтли, котичек, назовёшь это жертвой ещё раз, и я тебе голову снесу. Договорились? — она улыбнулась и постучала пальцами по дробовику, прикрепленному к броне на бедре.

— Говоришь, ему нравится всё, похожее на пирожные? — Даунлод потёр подбородок. — Нам надо подобрать тебе что-то пошикарнее.

— Это отменная броня из последнего обновления, самый шик в антивирусной коллекции, что тебе не нравится? Мне парадное надеть для серверных вылазок? Есть ещё деловой костюм, но он отвратный, — Макафи обняла себя под грудью. — Из него сиськи вываливаются.

«Это была лишняя, но приятная подробность…»

Найтли поспешно отключил канал трансляции, чтобы не сморозить ещё чего, а то могло и прилететь в дальнейшем. По взгляду Макафи уже было ясно, что пара фраз — и у него точно не останется головы. Обидно будет её потерять, даже если она потом восстановится.

— Пошли, я недавно скачивал нам в Систему хорошенькую дамочку, уж у неё-то неплохо со вкусом, — Даунлод оправил комбинезон и и зачесал редкие волосы так, чтобы закрыть сияющую на макушке залысину.

— Опять попса какая, ага, — Макафи фыркнула и пошла вслед за Даунлодом.

  


— Гости-гости, у нас гости! — хозяйка домика с округлыми стенами выскочила к калитке и пустила внутрь пришедших. — Долили, познакомишь нас? — она качнула головой, отчего крупные белые с фиолетовым оттенком локоны забавно подпрыгнули в воздухе вслед за платьем с юбкой-колокольчиком, которая покачивалась при каждом шаге девушки.

— Долили? — Макафи вздернула бровь, посмотрев на Даунлода. — А ты ещё на Долли ругался, — она фыркнула и протянула руку. — Антивирус Макафи, страж Системы, в которой вы живете.

— Ой, я о вас так наслышана! Спасибо вам за ответственную работу и нашу защиту! — программа набросилась на антивирус с объятиями, утыкаясь лицом под грудь Макафи. — Вы такая сильная и большая… Простите, я забыла, — она прикрыла лицо руками и стыдливо опустила взгляд, протянув ладошку. — Вайбер, мессенджер, айпи-телефония, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела за спину Макафи. — А с вами мы уже виделись, Файрири! Только синий какой-то и более странный… — она озадаченно наклонила голову.

«Мозилла Файрфокс Найтли, версия Файрфокса для разработчиков, мы похожи, но разные.»

— Ой, какой молчаливый малыш! — Вайбер прекратила обнимать Макафи и теперь тискала Найтли.

— Этот малыш старше и выше тебя… — Макафи поправила броню, будто та могла съехать от таких слабых объятий.

— Но он всё равно милый, — Вайбер потрепала его за щеки, но пальцы соскользнули. — Ой… — девушка удивленно посмотрела на синие пятна на белоснежных перчатках.

— Сырая версия, руками трогать осторожно, — Макафи едва сдерживала смех. Забавно было смотреть, как в этой ряженой куколке борются отвращение и приличие. — Ладно, было приятно познакомиться…

— Вайби, мы к тебе по делу, — Даунлод кашлянул в кулак и остановил Макафи, которая собралась уходить. — Преврати это чудо в девушку.

— Девушку? — Вайбер удивленно посмотрела на Макафи, снимая с себя перчатки. — Не уверена, что у меня что-то найдется таких размеров… В смысле, да, простите, оно, конечно, будет по размеру, но по стилю… — как мессенджер не пыталась увильнуть, никак не выходило. — Я не уверена, что вам пойдет что-то такое, простите… — она сложила губки бантиком.

— Так, в моих дамских способностях не сомневаться, — Макафи отодвинула Вайбер в сторону и прошла в её сахарный домик. Внутри на каждой полке лежали игрушки с различными эмоциями и картинками, где-то просто надписи. На стене шумел экран, гифки сменяли друг друга, объединяло их только слово, введенное ниже. Через несколько комнат Макафи нашла помещение с фонами чатов, она же гардеробная. Антивирус слишком погорячилась, так быстро рванув сюда. Сейчас, глядя на всё это обилие юбочек и платьев, совершенно отбивающих желание их надеть, она не была уже так самоуверенна и просто остановилась на месте, не зная, что дальше делать.

— Вы такая резкая, — Вайбер осторожно подошла со спины и встала рядом. Даунлод с Найтли, видимо, остались где-то в гостиной. — Но, кажется, где-то вам не хватает смелости, так? — она мягко улыбнулась, продолжая смотреть вдаль гардеробной. — Мы же не только программный код и набор протоколов.

— На самом деле, где-то так и есть, — хмыкнула Макафи.

— Тогда зачем вы выбрали такую форму? Остались бы колбой с ядром программы, подключенной к системе, — Вайбер прошла в комнату и начала перебирать вешалки. — Вы сделали свой выбор в пользу такого образа. У вас хватило воли на это. А теперь найдите мужество побыть немного такой, — девушка достала длинное бордовое платье и увеличила его до размеров Макафи, подбирая подол, который был больше её роста. — Просто попробуйте, это не сложно, Маки-маки.

Макафи хмыкнула и закинула руку за плечо, разъединяя крепеж брони. Один за другим защитные щитки падали на пол. Сняв облегающий костюм, на который крепилась защита, она, обнаженная, подошла к Вайбер и взяла один из её локонов.

— И что, мне придётся стать такой же, как ты?

— Не обязательно, — Вайбер мягко улыбнулась и сняла тугую резинку с волос Макафи. — У вас совсем другой стиль, — она оправила спустившиеся волосы, заправила прядь за ухо, мягко коснувшись щеки Макафи, — и совершенно другие вкусы. Исправьте меня, если я не права.

— Когда ошибешься — исправлю, — Макафи прикоснулась губами к запястью Вайбер.

— А мальчики никуда не торопятся? И вы, кажется, торопились… — Вайбер опустила платье на пол и второй рукой коснулась живота Макафи, дрожащими пальцами робко опускаясь ниже.

— Можно на ты, — Макафи притянула к себе мессенджер, заставив колокольчик снова беззвучно качнуться.

  


— Что-то вы долго! — наигранно недовольно сказал Даунлод, когда дверь в гостиную открылась. — Мать моя Делфи! — воскликнул загрузчик и аж поднялся с кресла, хотя не планировал. — Скажите мне, что это чудо…

«Шикарно получилось. Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Вайбер, вы молодец.»

Найтли улыбнулся и, качнувшись, тоже поднялся с кресла.

— Руками не трогать, — Макафи ударила Даунлода по руке и вскинула голову, убирая завитые волосы назад. Закинув сумку с бронёй на плечо, она посмотрела на Вайбер. Та улыбнулась в ответ.

— Рада была помочь, — она подошла к шкафчику и достала другую пару перчаток взамен тем, что испачкала с Найтли. Надев одну, другую она протянула Макафи. — Это тебе, Маки-маки. В таком виде сложно будет спрятать оружие, это может пригодиться.

— Маки-маки? — Даунлод самодовольно поднял нос, — А ведь иногда ты бываешь доброй, да?

— Завали, Долли, — Макафи натянула перчатки до локтя и повернулась к Вайбер. — Спасибо, они очень помогут. Я занесу их потом, не против?

— Можешь оставить себе. Но потом обязательно зайди ко мне и расскажи как всё получилось… Ой, простите, — Вайбер покраснела и смущенно отвела взгляд в сторону. — Я так вам навязываюсь!

— Да мы с удовольствием всё расскажем, — Даунлод рассмеялся и улыбнулся. — Нам это будет только в удовольствие! Да же, Найтли?

«Почему бы и нет.»

Найтли улыбнулся той же слишком довольной лыбой, что и Даунлод. Вайбер снова улыбнулась, больше из приличия. Макафи фыркнула на парней и отсалютовала Вайбер двумя пальцами, подмигнув. Лишний балласт в виде двух прилипчивых озабоченных парней она как-нибудь потом скинет.

  


— Так заметно? — Макафи уже в десятый раз выходила к Даунлоду и Найтли из оружейной. Надо было как-то скрыть всё, что может понадобиться, перед тем как идти к КвикСи.

— Вот теперь нет, — Даунлод обессиленно выдохнул.

— Отлично, — Макафи ещё раз проверила разрез платья и не видно ли за ним ножа. — Я всё равно не горю желанием идти к этому уроду, — спрятав в перчатке небольшую инъекцию с прототипом вируса, она провела пальцами по привычной броне, в которую так хотелось переодеться.

«Но уже поздно отказываться, ведь так? Хотя да-да, молчу, решай сама», — Найтли прикрылся руками, чувствуя, что это и могла быть его последняя фраза на сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > согласиться с Макафи (уговорить ТимВьюера на удаление КвикСи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778940  
>  > согласиться с Даунлодом (сделать Найтли троянским конём)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42779000  
>  > продолжить (пойти на соблазн КвикСи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778985


	4. >>Download Master

— Ладно, тогда берем твой план, грузчик, парень работящий.

— Эй, я не грузчик, я загрузчик… — Даунлод хмыкнул и промычал себе под нос мотив песни. — Зараза, прилипло теперь! Это ты виновата!

Макафи ничего не ответила, песня про грузчика когда-то на всю систему грохотала и всегда вспоминалась при виде Даунлода, так что пусть и сам пострадает немного от чужих ассоциаций. Антивирус приложила ладонь к животу Найтли.

«Это ещё зачем?»

Найтли с опаской посмотрел на Макафи.

— Добавляю тебя в исключения, — Макафи вывела окно. — Это все каталоги, или твои файлы ещё где-то есть?

«Temp?»

— И не надейся, только не хватало общественную свалку кэша снимать с надзора. Тут всю систему сотрёт без этого.

«Ладно, тогда хватит.»

— Отлично, — Макафи вжала ладонь сильнее, Найтли закрыл глаза и ухватился за руку антивируса. Когда женщина закончила, он поспешно поднял свою футболку, рассматривая живот. Сбоку красовалась печать Макафи.

«А он не заподозрит, поняв, что ты меня добавила в исключения?..»

— Ммм… Потом подумаю. Даунлод, останешься здесь.

— И пропустить всё веселье? Эй, мы так не договаривались!

— А толку от тебя там? — Макафи достала нож и покрутила его в руке. — Я проберусь на территорию КвикСи, и как только вирус достигнет стадии полного заражения, сотру его вместе с программой.

«Подожди, то есть это будет не сразу?»

— Любому вирусу нужно время, чтобы полностью подчинить себе программу. Если прийти слишком рано, то я просто его вылечу, а этот грёбаный КвикСи так и останется в нашей системе.

— А как ты не придёшь к нему слишком рано? — Даунлод показал в воздухе кавычки. — Ведь как только вирус перейдёт из Найтли в КвикСи, ты должна будешь отреагировать.

— Я добавлю в исключения его домашнюю директорию. Так что заразить получится лишь находящиеся там файлы. Впрочем, этого должно хватить, чтобы он повредился до той степени, когда уже не сможет продолжать работу.

— Звучит резонно… — Даунлод постучал пальцами по блоку с данными. — Найтли не готов, его смысла нет спрашивать, но ты точно не хочешь ещё подумать над чем-нибудь? У нас так-то, помнишь, несколько вариантов было. Парню всю жизнь сломаешь своими авантюрами.

— Между прочим, это не мой вариант был! — Макафи треснула Даунлода по лбу так, что тот отшатнулся назад, и сложила руки на груди. Решение всё равно оставалось за ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > согласиться с Макафи (уговорить ТимВьюера на удаление КвикСи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778940  
>  > согласиться с Найтли (подпустить КвикСи ближе к Макафи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42778967  
>  > продолжить (подложить Найтли на стол КвикСи)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097094/chapters/42779018


	5. >>>McAfee AntiVirus_end

— Нет, — Макафи зажала кнопки на броне, закрывающей шею, и её голову накрыло защитным шлемом. — Это ради целостности самой же Системы. Я справлюсь с последствиями, сейчас вам лучше вернуться на свои рабочие места.

— Ладно… — Даунлод похлопал Найтли по спине и подтолкнул к выходу.

— Тим, — антивирус передала ему ключ доступа, — передай кому-нибудь из своих. Пусть активирует минут через пятнадцать. Это не вмешательство в работу Системы, не волнуйся.

— Хорошо, — Тим отправил файл, закинув его на вершину башни. Одно из окон мигнуло в подтверждение принятых указаний.

— Ладно, погнали, — Макафи открыла свою панель управления и отключила защиту брандмауэра, сканирование системы, мониторинг. Последним пунктом надо было лишь отключить собственные процессы. Деактивированное тело программы с грохотом доспехов рухнуло на пол.

  


***

  


_Запуск программы._

_Проверка целостности программы._

_Проверка целостности баз._

_Проверка обновлений._

_Загрузка обновлений._

_Перезагрузка баз._

_Запуск мониторинга системы._

_Обнаружено конфликтов 1… 15… 38… 43…_

_Окончание проверки._

_Запуск чистки._

  


Тело антивируса поднялось с пола, резким движением она активировала заряженные устройства для очистки системы от вирусов. На поверхность шлема вывелись данные сканирования и информацию о расположении ближайших вирусов и зараженных программ. Пустой взгляд оболочки скользнул по помещению. Червь на три часа. Макафи не разворачиваясь отвела оружие в указанную сторону и застрелила ползущий вирус. Зараженная программа на одиннадцать часов. Оттолкнувшись от пола, она взмыла в воздух и запрыгнула на башню Тима. Достав кинжал из отдела на ноге, она отсекла заражённую руку, стирая вредоносный код, и отметила программу знаком карантина, тут же бросая её в карцер своей выделенной папки. Три вируса в соседнем здании вниз по иерархии папок. Макафи спрыгнула вниз.

  


***

  


Макафи сняла шлем и села на крыше разрушенного домика КвикСи. Убрав с лица волосы, она легла на осыпающийся код досок и посмотрела на сетку, закрывающую небо. Больше не было КвикСи, не было вирусов, не было червей, всё было стерто, уничтожено. Все зараженные были отключены и посажены в карцер. Все исключения сняты, а программы очищены от смрада. Сверху начали осыпаться биты виртуальной памяти. Макафи сжала в руке осыпающийся пепел информации, тут же исчезнувший в пространстве. Она рассмеялась. Собственное тело было изувечено, программа начинала давать сбои. После запуска антивируса через ТимВьюера она не могла себя контролировать. Только протоколы и скрипты, её код активировался, как звериные инстинкты. ТимВьюер отправился в карантин, Найтли был стёрт, рабочие файлы Даунлода безвозвратно лишились важных драйверов. Всё в Системе так или иначе было уничтожено. Не все вирусы можно было найти в базах, таких нельзя удалить, нельзя остановить. Они уже добрались до папки Виндоус, и теперь маленький мир ноутбука рассыпался на глазах. Что они сделают? Уничтожат Систему, или же захватят и заставят работать на себя? А может, просто заблокируют и потребуют у Пользователя денег? Макафи рассмеялась, закрыв лицо одной рукой, другая осталась в пасти какого-то прожорливого червя, съедающего информацию мегабайтами.

— Прости, Юзер, — она вытерла пот со лба и посмотрела на лицо их Хозяина, появляющееся за сеткой, что отделяла их от реального мира.

Для него они всегда будут просто интерфейсом, софтом, бездушным программным обеспечением и железом, на которых можно забить и делать с ними все, что угодно. Системой, в которую можно устанавливать всякий хлам по глупости или в надежде, что никто не пострадает. Пользователь водил мышкой и стучал по клавиатуре, хаотично, не вводя команд, видимо, пытаясь тщетно добиться от компьютера ответа. Макафи показала средний палец этому нервному человеку.

— Это было, блядь, ради твоего блага, тупица.

  


      > the end


	6. >>>Mozilla Firefox Nightly_end

— Хрен с вами, — Макафи поправила волосы. — Один раз помучаюсь, зато потом буду спать спокойно.

— А как ты вообще думаешь подкатить к нему? Он будто поверит тебе.

— Надо, чтобы он расслабился. Забудет про защиту своего ядра — я легко смогу подкинуть ему вирус. Может, даже не придётся его целовать, — Макафи с ног до головы передернуло. Одна мысль об этом была до смерти противна.

— Могу лишь удачи пожелать, потому что без неё тебе точно не справиться, — Даунлод посмотрел на время. — Мне пора за работу, Юзер заметит, что закачки совсем упали. Давай там, держись. Хорошего настроения тебе…

«Я тоже пойду…»

— Стоять.

«Что?»

— Отключай свою трансляцию, — Макафи положила руку на плечо Найтли. — Ты мне ещё нужен.

Найтли поджал губы, но трансляцию отключил, как и просили. Он всё равно нем до ближайшего запуска, когда программа обновится и восстановит повреждённые разделы. Повязав ошейник на Найтли, она пошла в сторону участка КвикСи. Тот сопротивлялся и дёргался, открывал рот, пытаясь спросить в чём дело, но ошейник блокировал все процессы, так что он даже не мог включить транслятор.

— И не пытайся, ты в карантине, тут ничего сделать нельзя. Ты уязвимее того урода, поэтому тебя проще запихнуть в карантин без оснований. Ты ведь даже не бета, да?

Найтли кивнул. Он не был ни бета-версией, ни альфа.

— Не волнуйся. Ты просто для отвлечения его внимания, с тобой ничего не сделают.

Остановившись у ворот домика КвикСи, Макафи заставила Найтли опуститься на колени и села на него в ожидании уродца. Платье нельзя было испачкать неполноценностью Найтли, его одежда должна была защитить, иначе бы все неполноценные программы портили всё вокруг. Ближе к концу компьютерной сессии, когда браузеры закончили свою работу (это было видно по свету из их района — окна с вкладками закрывались, и становилось темнее), КвикСи, освободившийся и как всегда довольный чужими мучениями, вернулся к себе домой.

— Какие лица! — КвикСи поправил свою полосатую жилетку и подошёл к Макафи. — Ох, это ты, — он поправил волосы, демонстрируя зажившую половину лица. — Неплохо выглядишь. Кто-то научил тебя вкусу?

— Было ради чего стараться, — Макафи качнула ногой и посмотрела на КвикСи снизу вверх. — У меня есть для тебя небольшой подарочек, узнаёшь? — она натянула поводок, заставляя Найтли поднять голову.

— М? — КвикСи склонился ниже и повёл носом. — Браузер, — его губы широко растянулись, обнажая кривозубый рот, он облизнулся. — Я думал, ты защищаешь систему.

— Положим, у меня другой план, — она лукаво улыбнулась. — Положим, есть что-то, чего я хочу, но мои протоколы так против, — Макафи провела пальцем по шее КвикСи.

— Собираешься меня задушить? Не выйдет же, — КвикСи ухмыльнулся. — Или все твои приставания были брачными играми? Какая же ты сука тогда… — он рассмеялся.

Макафи с трудом сдерживалась от того, чтобы его задушить. Чтобы не сделать этого, она спустилась ниже, расстегивая рубашку вредной программы, хоть перчатки всё ещё были на ней, она не могла не почувствовать жёстких волос на его груди. Противный запах гнили ударил в нос. Нюх антивируса не мог подвести, вредоносность чувствовалась, но доказать её базами Макафи ещё не могла.

— Прямо здесь? — КвикСи удивлённо посмотрел на Макафи и потянул её перчатки. — Сними, они сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю близкий контакт, — КвикСи отбросил их в сторону, Макафи не успела и заметить, как они оказались на дороге. Тихо сматерившись, она встала с Найтли, чтобы потянуться за ними и достать инъекцию, но КвикСи притянул её к себе, впившись слюнявым поцелуем в шею. Кончиком туфли она смогла достать до перчатки и подтянуть её ближе.

— Такая жесткая кожа… — КвикСи высунул язык, Макафи закатила глаза. Если не нравится, не трогай, проблем-то! Но сейчас надо было молчать.

— Иди сюда, — КвикСи взял Макафи за подбородок, пытаясь её поцеловать. Она положила ему палец на губы и, улыбнувшись, опустилась на колени, расстегивая одной рукой ремень. КвикСи довольно рассмеялся, предчувствуя продолжение. Свободной рукой Макафи нашла инъекцию в перчатке. Шприц повредился при падении, вколоть вирус было уже нельзя.

— Не отвлекайся! — КвикСи ударил её по виску, отчего Макафи упала на землю, не заметив атаки.

Упёршись руками в тротуар, она приподнялась и тяжело вздохнула. Надо было сдерживать своё желание прибить уродца. Незаметно взяв в рот колбу с вирусом, она поднялась и, оправив платье, притянула КвикСи для поцелуя, положив тому руку на голову. Выдохом отправив вирус в рот КвикСи, она резко отстранилась. Он пытался откашляться, но она быстро сжала его шею, раздавливая внутри колбу с вирусом.

— Кха, — КвикСи отпрянул в сторону, откашливаясь. — Разницы-то… Ты всё равно не можешь… меня задушить, — он рассмеялся.

— Пять, — Макафи убрала волосы за спину, достав закреплённое на затылке небольшое устройство. Открыв панель управления, она сняла карантин с Найтли, тот тут же упал на землю, он не был готов, что к нему сейчас вернут волю. — Четыре.

— Чего ты тут рассчиталась? Ракета взлетит? Да даже взрывом своих устройств ты меня не убьёшь, — КвикСи высунул язык и провёл по нему пальцами. Черная жидкость заставила его заткнуться. — Что ты сделала…

— Три, — Макафи сняла с запястья резинку и подцепила волосы.

— Что ты сделала, сука!

— Два, — она убрала подол и достала кинжал, тут же воткнув его в центр груди, туда, где было ядро КвикСи, пока тот был в шоке.

— Ой, да разницы! — КвикСи сделал шаг назад, несмотря на то что действия Макафи ещё не принесли никакого результата. — Хоть всего меня изрежь, ничего не будет.

— Один, — она открепила пистолет, закреплённый на другой ноге, и зарядила его. — Ноль.

КвикСи упал на землю. Он с широко открытыми глазами смотрел на дуло пистолета, приближающееся к его лбу. Губами он пытался спросить, что происходит, но не мог, ядро уже было парализовано.

— Я никогда этого не говорю, — Макафи сильнее вдавила пистолет в лоб КвикСи, — но в этот раз… КвикСи, вы отправляетесь в карантин по подозрению в заражении вирусом AdWare.WinTool, — она широко улыбнулась и спустила курок. Парализованный КвикСи упал на землю и исчез, отправившись в карантин.

«Это всё?»

— Да, Найтли, — Макафи убрала пистолет и подняла перчатки с земли. — Можешь спокойно жить в Системе, теперь он тебя не тронет, — она помогла браузеру встать и отряхнула его, сняв с шеи ошейник. — Прости за это…

«Да фигня… И ты почти ничего не весишь…»

— Эй, я слежу за собой, — она щёлкнула браузер по лбу и похлопала по плечу. — Ладно, мне ещё надо переодеться, так что иди к себе. Можешь передать Файрфоксу, что скоро их наконец-то очистят от этой дряни.

«А Вайбер?..»

— Сходим завтра, — Макафи указала наверх в темное небо. — Сегодня систему уже выключили. Не будем беспокоить спящие программы, верно?

  


Макафи тихо постучала в дверь сахарного домика. Сначала долго ничего не происходило, а потом послышались тихие шаги.

— Маки-маки? — Вайбер потёрла глаза.

— Не спишь? — Макафи мягко улыбнулась и протянула блок с одеждой. — Возвращаю. Всё закончилось.

— Получилось?

— Да, — антивирус заправила непослушную кудряшку за ухо Вайбер. Пусть она и собрала волосы в пучок, короткие пряди всё равно торчали. — Не без твоей помощи, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — Вайбер покраснела и спрятала лицо за блоком. Нерешительно оторвав взгляд от своих косолапых босых ножек, она посмотрела на Макафи. Протянув руку, Вайбер ухватила её за запястье. — Может… Зайдешь? Расскажешь, как прошло?

— Мы думали зайти завтра, все вместе…

— Я настаиваю, — Вайбер сжала сильнее блок с одеждой. — Меня… съедает любопытство.

— Вот как, — Макафи склонилась и прикоснулась губами ко лбу Вайбер, скрывая свою слишком наглую улыбку, эта мессенджер была слишком наивной и откровенной. — Только ради удовлетворения твоего любопытства я, пожалуй, могу задержаться.

  


      > the end


	7. >>>Download Master_end

— Ладно, парень, родина тебя не забудет.

«Эй…»

Найтли хмуро посмотрел на Макафи и открыл стартовую страницу. Любой запрос типа «разбогатеть быстро и вообще не работать», и выпадет тысяча страниц с вирусными сайтами. Проще было только с порносайтами когда-то, но сейчас среди них хватало и безвирусных. После нескольких минут сёрфинга по интернету Найтли смог найти подходящий вирус. Сложно понять, какой именно, но браузер явно начал тормозить от заражения. Он готов. Мотнув головой он качнулся, Макафи вовремя успела того поймать.

— Чёрт…

— Если ты вылечишь его, всё будет напрасно.

— Я знаю, — Макафи нахмурилась и подняла Найтли на руки. — Ладно, надо сделать всё быстро, пока оно до него не добралось.

— А что это?

— Без понятия, он же в исключениях, — Макафи пожала плечами и понесла Найтли к КвикСи.

  


Урод пришёл поздно, когда Система уже готовилась к выключению. Завидев издалека жилет в пастельных тонах в опротивевшую полоску, Макафи поставила Найтли на землю и пару раз показательно «ударила» в живот, на деле его даже не коснувшись.

— Эй! — КвикСи подошёл ближе. — Можно потише? Я тут спать собираюсь, — он нагло улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Найтли, чуть сощурился и едва заметно повёл носом — учуял браузер.

— Иди нахрен, — Макафи подняла Найтли за шею. Тот вцепился в её руку. Она резко его отпустила и сжала кулак, выбрасывая в воздух разрушенные биты кода.

— Надо же, — КвикСи присвистнул. — Это так вы лечите невинных? Избивая до полусмерти?

— Он не умрёт, — резко ответила Макафи и застегнула перчатку. Часть собственного повреждённого кода зудела, но это нужно было сделать для того, чтобы КвикСи повёлся, и это сработало. — Моя работа окончена, — она посмотрела зло на чёртову программу, втихую терроризирующую Систему.

— Я абсолютно чист, — он нагло улыбнулся и поднял руки. — До сих пор за день ничего не изменилось.

Макафи для проформы врезала КвикСи в почти восстановившийся глаз. Убирая кулак, она зацепила белое яблоко, медленно вытаскивая его из глазницы, вытягивая с ним провода с подключением графического интерфейса. Зрачок начал дергаться, помехи пошли рябью, потом он сжался в одну полоску и исчез. Макафи сжала в руке белый шар.

— Потом я доберусь и до тебя, — она ткнула пальцем в пустую глазницу. КвикСи натянуто улыбнулся. Чувствовал ли он вообще боль от её действий? Должен был. Но его паршивая улыбка вечно заставляла в этом сомневаться, вызывая гнев.

  


***

  


— Живой? — КвикСи помог Найтли подняться и обнял того, когда браузер начал падать. — Ох и извела тебя эта стерва… — он поднял лицо Найтли и заглянул в него. — Скажешь что-нибудь? — он заглянул в рот браузера и увидел повреждённые голосовые связки и гланды. Программы имитировали гуманоидное строение, тем самым подставляя порой самые уязвимые места. Впрочем, у КвикСи строение ничем не отличалось.

— Идём, — КвикСи завёл Найтли в свой домик и усадил на кровать. Вся его комната была в пастельных розовых и персиковых тонах, как и его вкус в оформлении. Он всячески скрывал свою опасность для Пользователя, для Системы, за конфетной обложкой, но говно внутри было, и антивирус это чувствовала, но пока не могла считать. Скоро Разработчики антивирусов найдут в нём тот код, который можно будет занести в единые базы и с последующим обновлением его начнут удалять из всех систем, но пока он и другие такие же смело подгружали зловредный код в свои Системы.

КвикСи сел на пол напротив браузера, провёл рукой по его ноге. Тот скривился и попробовал убрать чужую руку.

— Не выйдет, — он сжал Найтли выше колена и поднялся, заглядывая в лицо браузера. — Твой брат уже рассказал, что тебя ждёт? — КвикСи улыбнулся. — По глазам вижу, что да…

Браузер дёрнул ногой и отполз назад, к стенке. КвикСи рассмеялся и повалил Найтли на кровать. Вирус не давал браузеру взять себя в руки, отравлял ядро, Найтли уже не был уверен, что это поможет побороть КвикСи. От страха стать таким же запятнанным, как другие браузеры, ему хотелось убежать. Сорваться с места бы не вышло, он подался телом к дверям, но упал грудью на кровать. Вцепившись в край, он подтянулся, чтобы уползти, но руки КвикСи уже схватили сзади и притянули. Кривые ногти царапнули кожу на пояснице, браузер открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть, но не издал ни звука, и даже транслятор включить не было сил.

— Полагаю, за твоё молчание можно даже сказать ей спасибо, — КвикСи стянул с Найтли одежду и перевернул того на спину. — Другие сопротивлялись, кричали, а ты настолько преальфа, что даже двигаешься с трудом, — он рассмеялся и вдавил пальцы в печать Макафи на боку. — Это тоже после очистки? — КвикСи засунул руку в рот Найтли, надавливая на поврежденные части горла. Скользнув пальцами по его нижней губе, КвикСи расстегнул ремень и молнию на штанах. Задрав ноги Найтли, он резко вошёл в него.

— Обычно установки тулбара проходят иначе, да? Прости, у меня свой метод, — КвикСи снова глубоко толкнулся. — Я заполню тебя своим кодом, сменю настройки, останусь навсегда, — он склонился ниже и сжал челюсть Найтли, заставляя того смотреть прямо. — Даже удали ты всё, что можно, я вернусь, снова приду к тебе и повторю это снова и снова. А может, я приду просто так, когда ты не ждёшь, просто потому что мне захочется, — он лизнул дрожащий подбородок Найтли, надавил на его плечи, входя глубже и глубже с каждым толчком.

— Тулбар готов, — он злорадно ухмыльнулся и вышел из Найтли. Перебравшись выше, он поднёс член к его рту. — Откроешь ротик, или прямо на лицо? — КвикСи провёл пальцами по губе браузера. — Ведь у нас ещё домашняя страница, — он сжал его щёку, — и поисковая система по умолчанию, — КвикСи ухватил Найтли за волосы и, сжав их, заставил браузер заглотить член. — О да, чёрт возьми!

КвикСи почти не обращал внимания на слабость в теле, но что-то менялось. Раньше его сил хватало на большее, в первый день он и вовсе заразил своим кодом три браузера, а сейчас не мог выебать одного? Шаркнув членом, покрытым волдырями, по развороченной глотке Найтли, КвикСи вынул его и начал надрачивать, чтобы кончить на лицо браузера, навсегда меняя его страницу по умолчанию.

— Да что же такое… — КвикСи слабо кончил и осел на грудь Найтли. — Какого хе… — он завалился на бок и упал с кровати. Ползком он попробовал добраться до двери, но рука наткнулась на холодный металл. КвикСи поднял голову.

— Скажи привет моей маленькой подруге.

Выстрел базуки быстро снёс половину тела КвикСи. Оставшиеся части были ещё не заражены и пытались регенерировать, но без ядра все частицы лишь бесформенной жижей растекались по полу.

Вытащив из-под обломков тело Найтли, она прикоснулась к своей печати на его боку.

— Ещё есть время, я смогу тебя вылечить, наверное. Твоё исключение…

Найтли остановил её руку, не позволяя убрать исключение. Вирус сильнее проникал в ядро, разъедая Найтли изнутри. Лишь когда рука Найтли обмякла, Макафи сняла карантин и удалила из системы неизлечимую программу.

— У тебя ещё было время, Найтли, — она перебрала его волосы. Скоро оболочка исчезнет вслед за разрушенным ядром. — Обещаю, если тебя переустановят, я прослежу, чтобы больше никакая зараза тебя не коснулась, — она улыбнулась и шмыгнула носом, посмотрев в окно, за которым виднелось темное небо выключенной Системы.

  


      > the end


End file.
